


Awry

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Ballpoint Pen, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme made me do this, M/M, Porn With Plot, not much plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kida, Mikado and Aoba acquire miniature Psyche Izaya and do things to him.I'm not sure if it's dub con but maybe. He's kinda small and vulnerable.





	Awry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/2231.html?thread=4808631#t4808631

"Get back here, you little..." Namie hissed, ducking under the table in her chase after the result of the top secret experiments at Nebula running away on its little legs. Outwardly, she was still working for Izaya, even though she cut down on the time, but in fact she returned to the research on human biology as soon as a reasonable job offer from Nebula came. Apparently, they had realized they were nothing without her genius.

"Get back here, you failed experiment, because once my boss finds you no amount of crying will help you." Namie stretched her hand out, attempting to reach the small curled up figure that had retreated far under the desk. She still wasn't sure how he had sneaked into her purse in the first place when she had been leaving her other job at Nebula. It was no good to have Izaya discover him, considering it was a small clone of him gone awry.

She thought it was funny to use Izaya’s DNA for this cloning project. A little Izaya of her own was all she ever dreamed of. Once they were going to get him right, she was going to have so much fun tormenting him she was already getting excited at the thought. But for now this little abomination needed to be disposed of.

Scared magenta eyes stared at her from under the desk. He was really cute, wearing elaborate white and pink dollfie clothes courtesy of one of the female interns. Namie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not joking. My boss here will cut off your head the moment he sees you. Is that what you want?"

The thing shook its small head vigorously.

"Then come here. I'll give you to a nice boy who will take good care of you. Now." She stretched out her hand.

A much smaller one was placed in it hesitantly and she instantly used it to yank the little body from under the table.

At that precise moment Kida entered the office with a stack of papers in his arms and couldn't help but stare appreciatively at Namie's bum sticking up into the air in a tight mini skirt. What was she doing though?

Namie stood up from the floor shakily, the high heels not helping her, dragging the small clone up.

"What's that?" Kida approached and leaned down to have a look. "You've gotten yourself a voodoo doll of Izaya, Namie-san?" He asked, staring at the thing from up close.

If the thing had enough good sense, it would have stayed still and pretended to be a doll but of course, that never crossed its simple mind.

"Hi?" It said uncertainly, blinking in concentration, trying to take a good look of all of Kida's face even though it was very huge from up close and a bit overwhelming.

"It talks?" Kida's finger poked the clone's stomach relentlessly and upon seeing it flinch scowled uneasily. "Ne, Namie-san, what is that?" He looked up at Namie, pointing to the thing.

"It's nothing." Namie promptly hid it behind her back.

"I would have sworn it was a little human being."

"It's just a toy."

"And it looks very much like Izaya."

"Maybe. So what?" She was turning decidedly defensive.

"Nothing." Kida huffed. "I think I'll give him a call and ask him what he thinks about that." Kida put the stack of papers on the desk and took his phone out, getting ready to dial.

"Wait." Namie protested. "I'll give him to you if you promise to keep silent." She offered, thrusting her hand holding the little creature towards Kida. "It's a testing version anyway."

"Hmm..." Kida seemed to be considering her offer. "Ok, how do I feed him?" He asked before hiding his phone and accepting the little thing.

\---

"Mi-ka-do, look what I've brought!" Kida exclaimed happily upon entering Mikado's apartment where he had somehow been living for the past few weeks. "Takeout." He dropped the bucket of food on the kitchen counter. "And a little clone of Orihara Izaya." He dropped the clone next to it.

Mikado looked up at him dubiously from over the lid of his laptop.

"No, seriously, look." Kida snatched the clone from the counter and put it next to Mikado on the kitchen table.

It clutched at its head, feeling decidedly dizzy from all the thrusting around.

Mikado blinked.

"Mikado-senpai, look what I've brought." Aoba exclaimed upon entering the kitchen with a wide smile. It got a lot dimmer the moment he noticed Kida was already back from work. Upon placing his own bucket of takeout next to Kida’s, Aoba sighed in anguish. "I said in the morning I was going to bring the food, Kida-senpai. Are you deaf or something?"

"Aoba-kun, look what I've brought." Kida snatched the little clone off the table before it could recover and presented it to Aoba who took a step back with a yelp.

"The fuck is that?" He asked uncertainly before poking its face with his finger, nearly breaking its nose in the process.

"What are you doing?!" Kida protested. "Don't ruin his face. See, he looks just like Izaya!" Kida put the thing right in front of Aoba's eyes.

"Its eyes are pink." Aoba pointed out.

"Minor detail." Kida shrugged. "Cool, isn't it, Mikado?"

"Sure." Mikado nodded, his eyes not leaving the computer screen the entire time.

"What do you mean to do with this, Kida-senpai?" Aoba asked with a touch of exasperation to his voice, feeling quite relieved at Mikado's apparent lack of interest in the thing.

"Well, what do you think? It's such a cute little pet. It'll live with us."

"It's Mikado-senpai's place. You should maybe ask him?" Aoba pointed out.

"But of course he's okay with that." Kida said self-assuredly. "Besides, who wouldn't want to have a little clone of Orihara Izaya around to make fun of."

"It's quite creepy actually."

"Like you're the one to talk." Kida dismissed his point before plopping the clone right at Mikado's keyboard.

Curious pink eyes looked up at Mikado's face.

"Please help me, I can't stand him flailing me around like that." A small voice pleaded even as little hands outstretched towards Mikado.

Mikado blushed.

"It's the best gift ever, Kida-kun." Mikado said quickly before pulling Kida down for a kiss, much to Aoba's dismay.

Kida didn't remember anything about this being a gift to Mikado but he wasn't going to complain.

It was love at first sight. Mikado carried the little Izaya to his room happily, leaving Kida and Aoba to their own devices. They were probably going to keep themselves amused throughout the afternoon with trying to destroy each other anyway.

"How are you even made..." Mikado wondered aloud, groping around the clone's small body much to his dismay. Maybe this self-induced change of ownership wasn't so great after all. Though it was still better than staying at Nebula where everything stank of human experimentation. "Do you have a name?"

The little clone beamed when Mikado asked. It was the first time something like that happened to him. He scowled upon realizing he didn't have a name. But he was quick to think of something to say not to disappoint his new caretaker.

"Psyche."

"Cool." Mikado let him go and turned on the PC. There were so many things he needed to google in an attempt to establish what this thing even was.

Several hours later Psyche was bored out of his mind and sick to death of amusing himself with walking around Mikado's desk.

"Ne, can we do something together?" He asked uncertainly. "Are you always this busy working?"

Mikado didn't even look at him. He was really used to tuning out other people’s chatter while working at the computer. It was a very useful ability he'd developed since he'd started to spend a lot of time with Kida again.

"Mikado-senpai, you should eat something." Aoba stuck his head into the room and upon seeing Mikado engrossed in reading something on the computer screen, entered with a bowl of curry in his hands. "Here."

"Thanks." Mikado thanked him absentmindedly.

"No way, sneaking into Mikado's bedroom all alone the moment I stop looking." Kida complained, getting into the room as well. "I need to feed this little Izaya thing." He explained when Aoba looked at him accusingly."I bought this doll dish set for him." He put the smallish plate in front of the clone whose eyes lit up instantly at getting food served differently than from a pipette.

"Thank you." He accepted it greedily.

"I can't find any information on this being possible." Mikado muttered, still clicking around and ignoring his food.

"But Mikado, who cares? It was probably some secret experimentation, considering I've gotten him from Namie. He's pretty cool though, ne?" Kida stroked Psyche's hair with the tip of his finger and giggled at the sheer idiocy of that.

Would have Izaya scowled like that at him as well if he ruffled his hair even while he was busy eating the first real dinner of his life?

"Have you tried undressing him, Mikado?" Kida asked, watching the thing eat even as everyone was staring at it.

"Of course not." Mikado protested, a cute blush creeping up his cheeks. He had considered that option, actually, and was now feeling quite guilty.

"Then why are you all red~ ?" Kida demanded to know.

"We should definitely check what he's made of." Aoba nodded before snatching the little clone away even as it yelped in protest and starting to yank its coat off. He was still hoping to uncover it as being a trick of some sort, thus negating Kida's achievement of acquiring a chibi Izaya clone for them to play with.

"Aoba-kun, you shouldn't randomly undress..." Mikado tried to reason only to be interrupted by Kida tackling Aoba down to the floor.

"I want to see everything!" Kida exclaimed, forcing his face right next to Psyche's little body that was getting goosebumps all over at this point.

Aoba scowled at the sudden assault but continued undressing the thing. He yanked off its shoes and stared at its small feet, toenails and all. It protested quite violently against its shirt being removed but Kida helped by holding its feet still while he pulled the small shirt over its arms and head.

"Mikado, come see. It's seriously awesome!" Kida called and Mikado crouched down next to them even while he sighed at the basic rules of hospitality getting abused like that.

Psyche was attempting to cover up his small pale torso with his arms and failing miserably. He was really beginning to feel uneasy with three giant creatures like that showing so much unhealthy interest in him and tears welled in his eyes at the thought of what might have ended up happening to him.

"Way to go, guys. You made him cry." Mikado scolded them.

"It is Orihara Izaya's clone after all. I have nothing against it crying." Aoba pointed out, fiddling with unbuttoning the small pants. He had no clue where such small clothes could have even been acquired and the level of detail displayed seriously puzzled him.

"We're not going to hurt him. We just want to have a look." Kida reasoned.

The thing actually had underwear on, too and once it was stripped to it, it really started crying, small rivulets of tears flowing down its cheeks.

"Please, stop." Mikado snatched Psyche away from Kida's and Aoba's groping hands and pressed his small nearly naked body to his chest protectively, stroking his back with the tip of his finger.

It started to quiet down after a while.

"You're so chivalrous, Mikado-senpai." Aoba praised him.

"Chivalrous my ass, he just wants him all for himself." Kida pointed out. "Hey, what do you think of making a video of something embarrassing happening to him and sending it over to Izaya? That would have served the bastard just right."

"I've never known you were so cruel, Kida-senpai."

"Well, I am when it comes to that bastard. So? Mikado? Mikado!" Kida protested seeing Mikado's finger slide inadvertently down and stroke Psyche's little bum instead of his back even as he was whimpering softly in Mikado's grip, his small face all red. "You're molesting him!"

"Mikado-senpai is so dirty."

"S... Sorry." Mikado instantly dropped Psyche to the floor. "It just accidentally happened. Since he's so small." He was quick to explain.

"And now look what you did to him." Aoba leaned down to look at Psyche, lying on the floor panting. There was clearly a smallish tent in his small underwear and Aoba was happy to yank it off with a malicious smile. Psyche yelped and attempted to cover his miniature erection with his hands.

"It would be cruel to left him hanging like that." Kida reasoned, hurrying to retrieve Mikado's webcam from the desk and setting it up on the floor.

"Definitely, you have to take responsibility, Mikado-senpai." Aoba agreed, his small finger forcing Psyche's hands off his erection and teasing it gently. It was quite funny, very soft to the touch but kinda firm and it seemed it was even leaking precum judging by the wetness smeared on his finger.

"Like what do you expect me to do?" Mikado asked, sounding quite defensive.

"Fuck him somehow." Kida urged him on.

"I don't think he wants that." Mikado protested.

"But I think he does." Aoba argued, posing his other little finger over Psyche's mouth that started sucking on it greedily. Actually, Psyche seemed quite needy now that the torrent of unknown sensations was racking his small body as Aoba's other finger continued to massage him between his legs.

Kida spread them wider for him before turning the webcam on.

"A small finger should probably fit inside him." Aoba reasoned, studying Psyche's genitalia closely, even as his finger slickened with Psyche’s saliva slid down his chest, grazing his nipples and forced its away between his buttocks. "I don't know what to stretch him with, though."

Psyche was thrashing around moaning.

"You'll make him cum with just probing him around." Kida clicked his tongue.

"A match?" Aoba looked up at Mikado who put a box of matches on the floor, reached out for Psyche and moved him towards himself.

Kida threw the lube to him.

The camera was still on.

Mikado's hand trembled as he dipped the match into lube before moving it over the small body. He wasn't really sure why he was doing that but somehow it was really really hot with the little Psyche squirming on the floor uneasily but dutifully keeping his legs spread wide for easy access.

Mikado teased his nipples first with the slickened match, making the miniature nubs grow hard and Psyche trashed around some more. Then he slid the match down and probed in the crack of his ass, looking for his entrance. It wasn't that easy really.

"You've run into some problems there, Mikado?" Kida asked teasingly.

Mikado shook his head to concentrate better and through some more probing around finally managed to lodge the tip of the match inside Psyche's body. He forced it inside slowly, not exactly sure how deep it could go before piercing him through or something equally grim.

Psyche's eyes were full of tears but he endured, his hands clutching at the floor uselessly.

A high-pitched cry coming from him seemed to confirm Mikado was doing something right.

"Give me another one." He motioned towards the box of matches. 

Kida slickened another match in lube and gave it to Mikado who forced it inside alongside the first one.

Mikado's hands were trembling with exertion as he was trying to scissor Psyche more open without ripping him apart, the little sounds he was making his only guide.

"Oh fuck, it's kinda hot." Aoba commented before leaning down and running his tongue over Psyche's body from his straining erection up to his face.

Psyche came hard, a mini stream of cum covering his chest that Aoba was quick to lick clean for him. That, along with the stimulation still coming from his stretched opening, was enough to make him hard again almost instantly.

"I see you're really getting into it." Kida noted.

Mikado removed the matches and discarded them to the side.

"I want to play with him, too!" Kida announced before turning Psyche over on his stomach and bending down to have a lick from the back of his neck down his back to his small ass covered in lube.

Psyche screamed at the onslaught of sensations.

"I knew, Mikado-senpai. I just knew." Aoba muttered, seeing Mikado dip a tip of a ballpoint pen in the lube.

Psyche was actually quite scared by the big round tip of the ballpoint pen approaching and whimpered in fear upon assessing its size. It seemed his new caretakers were getting things slightly wrong because this couldn't have possibly fit anywhere inside him. He attempted to get up and run away but Kida's index finger's pressure applied right to the middle of his back kept him down.

"Ne, Mikado, we should probably try with a finger first." Kida suggested, sneaking another finger under Psyche and propping him up into a slightly more inviting position with his ass up in the air and his legs spread.

Mikado positioned his small finger at Psyche's loosened up entrance and forced the tip inside. The little hole swallowed it up quite greedily and Psyche whimpered at the feeling of fullness radiating around his body, his miniature toes curling at the sensation. The finger traveled deeper inside him, getting buried past the first joint.

Psyche started panting wantonly when Mikado withdrew it and drew it back right into the sweet spot inside him.

"He doesn't seem to be in pain." Mikado observed.

Kida stopped holding Psyche down because it didn't seem necessary anymore.

The tip of the pen teased the little clone's ass. Psyche bit his lip when it entered him but endured the sensation of being stretched just a little bit too much for the sake of the pleasure he expected to come later. The pen was sliding inside him slowly, reaching deeper and deeper and closer and closer to his prostate. Then Mikado withdrew it and slammed it back all in one swipe. The moves that followed were likewise quite fervent, pushing him down to the floor, his all red face buried in his forearms even as he struggled to keep his ass up and high in the air to receive the frantic thrusts of the pen inside him.

He came with a strangled yelp, another squirt of semen escaping his body. The unrelenting hardness continued to pound inside him.

"Uhm... Mikado-senpai, he came already. Let him be."

Mikado withdrew the pen after a few more thrusts letting the small body crumble down to the floor with a sigh.

Psyche lay there pretty much forgotten in a puddle of his seed even as his three tormentors turned their attention to each other. The show made him hard again and by the time they were done he finished himself off another time with his own hand, even as his eyes wandered dreamily to the ballpoint pen abandoned at his side, its tip glistening with lubrication.

His new caretakers were quite a peculiar bunch, he had to admit, but he didn't mean it in a bad way by any means.

**Author's Note:**

> Izaya’s reaction to the video they made is something I can’t write even though it interests me a lot. My imagination simply doesn’t stretch that far.
> 
> Also, I can't decide if it is the strangest thing I ever wrote or if that honor should go to the cargo shipping of Shizuo with a haunted vending machine (but that is one fic that should stay on the Kink Meme, I guess).


End file.
